Reunion
by SpaRkStRuK
Summary: SPOILER INSIDE! Full summary is inside.  This contains contents from 'The Lost Hero' and 'The Son of Neptune'. I suggest reading those books first. It's basically an extended ending of 'The Son of Neptune'. Still deciding to keep it a one-shot or not. :
1. Reunited and it feels so goooood

**IMPORTANT: I have read 'The Lost Hero' and 'The Son of Neptune' soooo… if you haven't and you choose to not get the story spoiled, then DO NOT READ THIS. Read it later ;) **

** SPOILER ALERT COMING UP!**

** Summary: A one-shot that describes the meeting with Percy's new friends, Hazel and Frank, and his old friends, Annabeth and Grover (etc.) It includes the reuniting of Hazel and Leo, Annabeth and Percy (OMG).**

** I'm still deciding whether or not to make this into a longer story. For now it's just a one-shot, so if you feel I should it extend it further please let me know.**

_**PERCY**_

The first person the trio saw was the daughter of Athena, racing down the _Argo II. _Behind her was Jason, the son of Zeus and past praetor, Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite and Leo, the maker of the warship and the son of Hephaestus.

Percy's heart did a little dance as he saw the girl of his dreams (literally) run towards him with great haste. She had bags under her eyes probably from the journey and the battle plans. The state of her clothes weren't necessarily in good condition to wear for a reunion. But she didn't care. Percy didn't either.

She also didn't seem to care if Percy remembered her or not by the way she practically tackled him to the ground.

"Percy," she whispered, out of breath.

"Do I know you?" he joked. She realized her mistake and slowly got off of him. Her face blushed in embarrassment but also in frustration. She helped Percy stand up, apologizing again and again.

"Sorry," she said, shaking her head. "I should've known better."

Annabeth turned around slightly, to quickly brush away some of her tears that had welled up in her eyes. Some of which were happy tears, others were from sadness.

"It's okay," Percy said. Hazel and Frank stood back and so did the other trio, to give the couple some space. "Annabeth, I was kidding."

She looked up to his eyes in confusion. They both stared at each other longingly. She knew without a reply that he was telling the truth.

"How do you know me?" she asked, with a hint of curiosity in her tone.

"You were the only one I remembered in my past."

Annabeth stood silently as Percy waited for a reply or even a kiss.

"Do you know what we had before," she murmured. Piper waited in anticipation as the two took each other in. This was Annabeth's boyfriend. The person who she had been begging to reunite with since they had been separated. This was also the person that had captured her heart. It was kind of difficult picturing Annabeth in-love with a guy because of her tough attitude and smart tactics. But now seeing them together, Piper would be surprised if they ever break up. She could sense something permanent between them.

"I remember every single memory of you, daughter of Athena," Percy chuckled. "You fed me nectar, turned me from a gerbil to a human, held the sky with me, led me through the labyrinth and kept me mortal."

"Thank the gods," she breathed as she walked into his arms and melted into his hug.

"Oh, just kiss already."

Percy gazed up to see Clarisse, Grover and the rest of the campers exiting the warship.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" they chanted.

Percy looked down on Annabeth, who was still trying to take in that he was actually here.

"I've been waiting to see you," he murmured. Annabeth wrapped her hands around his neck like she did when they had their first real kiss. She glanced up to him with her stormy gray eyes.

"I've been searching for you. Shouldn't our roles be reversed?"

He laughed lightly.

"I had to search for you when you were taken hostage. Now it's your turn."

She punched him hard in the stomach. Percy crumpled to the ground in pain. She used to do that all the time when he was still invulnerable. It was a move that could practically knockout an opponent. Of course it was only okay when she did it _before _he disappeared.

"Percy!"

"I-I-I'm f-fine," Percy winced in pain. "Gods, Annabeth."

"What happened to the curse?"

"G-gone."

The campers both Greek and Roman started to surround Percy.

"_Di immortales_! The Tiber River! How can I be so stupid? I'm so sorry, Perce…"

Some laughs and whispers were shared in the crowd as Percy lay on the ground.

"Here, let me look at him," an Apollo kid volunteered. As he worked on Percy, Annabeth stayed close and held his hand. She comforted him as he was being treated. The crowd began to separate as Reyna and Jason reunited. Some Romans were eyeing the Greeks as the others tried to talk to them. Leo talked silently with Hazel as Frank fumed a few feet away from them. Jason spoke for Camp Half-Blood on behalf of Percy to Reyna.

"Okay, you're pretty much good to go. The nectar most likely healed any internal damage, but if you notice something weird going on, just tell me."

Annabeth helped Percy up as he thanked Tony, the Apollo kid.

He kept his arm around Annabeth's shoulders as she kept hers around his waist. While walking towards the two praetors, Annabeth leaned her head on his shoulder. Percy blushed as he felt her lips peck his cheek.

"I'm kind of disappointed you lost the curse of Achilles," she muttered.

"Why? I don't have to worry about the Fates."

"I was the only one who knew your Achilles' heel."

"Yeah," I said, quietly. "I was vulnerable to you and only you."

"I probably still am," she poked his stomach. Before they could catch up with Jason, Annabeth stopped the both of them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Percy sneakily wrapped his arms around her waist. He mischievously lifted the edge of her shirt by a small bit and tickled her skin. It was something that could've enticed Annabeth to slap him if he weren't her boyfriend.

"Tyson said you were about to say something to me when you Iris-messaged him."

"Well, you forgot to give something before you punched me in the stomach."

She laughed.

"Just say it, Seaweed Brain."

His ears turned bright red when she mentioned her nickname for him.

"Do it, Wise Girl."

She held his face as she connected her lips fully on his. He felt like he could just give his body up to Thanatos. The kiss still lingered on his lips as she pulled away slowly. Annabeth grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him close.

"Say it."

Percy pressed his cheek against hers.

"Since I know I'm not going to go anywhere until I spit it out… I was going to tell Tyson 'Tell Annabeth, I love her."

Her eyes gleamed in satisfaction as he took her hand and continued their way to the two praetors.

She leaned over and replied,

"Tell that Kelp Head that I love him too. But if he ever leaves me again, I'll squeeze the life out of him."

"Got it."

Percy couldn't help smiling.


	2. Meeting remake

**This is a remake of the second chapter (-.-) This is what I get for not having my books D: **

**To anonymous reviewer, The lion king: Reyna was in love with Jason, it was hinted in the second book. Well...that's what I got out of it. But yes, I did notice my mistake on the Leo/Hazel thing...this is part of the reason why I'm remaking it :/**

**To reviewer, Anime Princess: (sigh) I couldn't help mentioning Luke, I was just making it up as I go until I get my books back. Yeah...Leo and Sammy AREN'T one in the same, I did the research, when I noticed there was something up. Sorry for the inconvenience D:. And as for Jason and Reyna, you'll have to find out :3**

**Thanks for all those who reviewed, subsribed and/or faved.**

_**JASON**_

Jason closed his eyes as Reyna stepped into his hug. His arms wrapped around her slender waist as hers were slithered around his neck. No words were exchanged before and after their bodies connected. They had stared and stared at each other, still not believing the other one is right there in front of them.

He took in her scent as Reyna rested her head in his neck. Jason smiled slightly knowing all too well about Reyna's character. She's the stereotypical Roman that doesn't show mercy to his/her opponents and never gives up to reach for the highest position. Behind her battle-worn face, he knew she has always had a soft-spot. Especially for him. If he hadn't disappeared, he knew deep inside that they could've dug deeper with their friendship.

They parted away slowly, then before losing her courage, Reyna pulled Jason's lips to hers. It first shocked Jason so much that he was about to jump back, but luckily, he stopped himself. He could feel his cheeks warm up as Reyna traced her fingers around his ears and hair.

Piper stepped in and faked a cough. They broke each other's hold and turned bright red. Jason felt a pang of regret when he noticed hurt hidden on Piper's face. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds, trying to read what was going on in their heads.

"Reyna, this is Piper, daughter of the Greek goddess Aphrodite."

She forced a smile and held out her hand for Piper. She reluctantly took it and gave it a hard shake.

"Nice to meet you."

"_Very _pleased to meet you," Piper said with gritted teeth. Jason stood awkwardly as the two girls silently stared each other down.

Jason coughed lightly to snap the girls out of their anger. Piper shot him a glare that said '_We'll continue this later'_, before crossing her hands and pointedly stared the other way.

"Reyna, I'm speaking on behalf of Camp Half-blood for now," he said, clearing his throat. "Sorry we're late, but it seems like you've got it under control."

"We have Percy Jackson to thank for that," she replied with a hint of admiration. Jason pursed his lips as he continued,

"Yeah, I've heard he's pretty amazing," he remarked, sarcasm slightly dripping in his voice.

"Can we continue this somewhere else?" Piper interrupted as Percy and Annabeth made their way towards them. "Do you guys have some kind of meeting hall?"

Jason gave her a nod.

"I know the perfect place."

_**LEO**_

"Finally," Leo said, stretching his arms as he exited the warship with Jason and Piper. "Would you look at that? Boss has already tackled the great Percy Jackson to the ground. I wish a girl would run to me like she did."

"Psh, you wish," Piper joked, nudging his rib. "It feels good watching her so happy. After all she's been through."

"Yeah," he admitted.

The moment didn't last when Percy suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"What th hell?" Jason said, hurrying to the scene with Piper. Leo could've gone with them when he noticed a brunnette staring at him. She looked pretty cute so he gave himself an option whether or not to go say hi. He decided against it and conitinued his way.

"Sammy."

Leo felt a strong grip surround his arm. He felt a cage of butterflies being released in the pit of his stomach when he realized it was the beautiful girl that had stared at him earlier.

"Hello?" his voice cracked. "Do I know you?"

Her face looked crestfallen when she noticed he didn't remember her.

"I'm Hazel Levesque. We've met in the past. I mean in the way past."

Leo shook his head helplessly.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember at all. Maybe you've mistakened me for someone else."

She involuntarily traced his curly hair.

"You look identical," she whispered. "But you're different. Percy was right. You're not the same person."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied dumbly, stepping back slightly from her touch. "Can you explain? Maybe I just forgot like Jason, your leader guy."

She shook her head.

"Never mind," Hazel muttered, turning away and hurrying away from him. She collapsed into the arms of a high school student. He looked up at Leo and gave him a glare.

Way to go, Valdez.

_**PERCY**_

As the leaders of Camp Jupiter (the leaders of the different cohorts) and the leaders of Camp Half-Blood (the leaders of the different cabins) hurried to the Senate House, the rest of the campers mingled outside at the Forum. The night before, Reyna had pleaded the campers to give the Greeks a break. Coincidentally, Annabeth did the same especially to the Ares cabin.

"That son of Mercury looked pretty cute," Annabeth murmured as she walked with Percy to the Senate House.

"Not again," he joked. He laughed at his own joke and stopped himself when he realized the Annabeth wasn't laughing with him.

Percy gripped Annabeth's hand.

"Do you think he ever loved you more than a sister?"

She bit her lip.

"I don't know. I'll never know, Percy. Let's just focus on us, okay? H-he's gone."

Annabeth pecked his cheek as if to reassure him.

"So, have you met up with any charming Roman girls," she teased.

"Actually, you know that girl Reyna? I think she's hitting on me."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Hmph. Impossible, she's with Jason. I think."

He laughed.

"Well, she ask me for a partnership so I figured she meant…"

"Perseus Jackson."

He gave her a goofy smile before giving her a tight hug.

"Don't worry, I know if I do anything I regret, I'll never make it out alive."

She slapped him hard on the shoulder before kissing him hard on the lips.

"Gods, I've missed you."

**Hope that was better :/**


	3. Movin'

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Hello ;) I deeply apologize for not updating any of my stories for the past couple of months… or has it been a year? Well anyway, I've decided to delete this account in the next month or so. And no it's not because I'm done with fanfiction. It's only because I'm transferring to a different account called 'savedbykg'. If you still want to see more from me and if you want me to continue any of my fanfics please tell me in a review or PM me. Please give me your input about my fanfics because I will most likely make some changes in them in my new account. So if there's anything you don't want me to change or if you want to share your own ideas, please please tell me.**

** Now I know what you're probably going to ask. Why are you transferring accounts? Isn't that just a waste of time? **

** Well. I'll start out by saying that I'm an artist as well as a writer. I've made some drawings that go along with my stories such as** **'Reunion' and 'A Strawberryflavored Lollipop' that I really want to share with all of you to help you visualize the story. I wanted to connect my fanfiction and deviantart (an art website) account so it'd be easier for me and also for you. So basically, it's just for me to get things organized and hopefully make it a little easier on you guys. **

** I'll also eventually make a day on which I will update a certain story. For example, Thursdays, I will regularly update 'A Strawberryflavored Lollipop' until it's completed. I know how annoying and frustrating it is to wait for the next chapter and not know when it's going to be updated, so I'm finally going to commit myself to my fanfics in this new account.**

_**If you want me to continue this story in my new account, please review to tell me or PM me. **_

** NEW Fanfiction account: savedbykg**

** deviantArt account: savedbykg**


End file.
